Firelord's Mistress
by hera98
Summary: A young girl finds herself with the unwanted attention of the Firelord. She must struggle to keep her ideals and freedom from being taken from her.
1. Chapter 1

Ozai spied her from across the room. A young beautiful girl, her bright eyes seemed to penetrate his soul. He wanted her, and nothing else mattered. Walking up to her, he smiles and holds out his hand, "Would you like to dance?"

"My lord, of course, I would love dance." She responds. He smiles and takes her hand.

"So, tell me. What is your name?"

"Safire" She smiles, "I would ask your name, but everyone knows it."

He smirks, "As well as worships it. You on the other hand, I've never seen you before."

"I grew up in the colonies, my father is General Bujing."

"Ah, yes that would explain." He stops dancing, as the song ends. "I hope to see you again soon."

"And, I you" She smiles and disappears in to the crowd.

Safire wondered through the Fire Nation library, not looking for anything in particular, just wondering through the books. A cough is heard from behind her. She turns to see the Fire Lord standing behind her.

"My lord" She bows, and waits as he stands over her.

"It is nice to see you again, Safire" He smiles down at her and helps her off the ground.

"It's nice to see you as well my lord." She blushes at his stare on her.

"Have you found the book you were looking for?"

"Not yet, I was just looking." She blushes as he guides her hand to a book.

"Well in that case, try this one." He smiles and helps her grab it, "it's a history of the war and it details the many Fire Nation advances since the beginning."

"Thank you my lord." She smiles, "Now, I'm sure that you have plenty to do, without worrying about me."

"Don't worry my dear, I can always make time for a pretty girl." He smirks, and she turns red. "Now, go enjoy the book." She nods and runs away as quick as she can without looking rude.

She threw the book to the ground. She had been hoping to spend some time alone in the library, however Ozai had ruined that hope.

"Safire" Her father calls walking into the room.

"Yes?" He opened his mouth, but it closed as quickly as he opened it. "Dad, what's wrong?" He pulls her into a hug.

"My sweet little girl, I love you and if I had the power to change this I would."

"What happened?" She pulls away from him and he hands a letter, she reads it. "No, I can't. His mistress."

"I hate him." He spits on the ground. "You are the same age as his son." He holds her as her hands shake.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"End this war."

"Safire, I cannot promise you the end of the war, however I can tell you that I am working towards it." He presses a white lotus title into her hand. "Remember I taught you how to play. Do not forget all I taught you."

"I will try not to." She leans into her arms. "When do you have to go back?"

"Tomorrow." He lifts up her face, "Safire, I can refuse to allow you to be a mistress. It is within my right, however-"

"No, Ozai would kill you."

"Let me finish. I could insist that you marry him. You have a high enough station that I could make the argument."

"Dad, I" she tries to bring words to her request, but they do not come. He nods and holds her close to him.

"If I will make the request before I leave." He releases her from his arms. "Now try not to worry, and make sure your packed." She nods.

The next morning was one of the hardest days of her life. She watched her father leave the palace, with every honor a general could hope for, while she sat next to the Fire Lord as his future bride. Ozai either did not notice her pain or thought nothing of it. The next three months were terrible, she felt numb, her father wrote when he could which meant maybe a letter a month, and Ozai, he made it seem like she should be the happiest girl alive. However soon the boring numb life she lead would be changed. Azula and Zuko were returning


	2. Chapter 2

Safire awoke in the room, the sunlight filled the room lighting up the red and gold accents. Sighing, she sat up on the bed, as her eyes search the room, though of today is going to be a difficult repeat in her. Shaking her head, she changes her focus and takes in the beauty of the morning. Slowly she climbs out of bed, slips into a simple robe and walks downstairs for breakfast. As she entered the dining room, Ozai smiled up at her.

"Good morning, lovely"

"Good morning, Oz-zi," She says with a smirk. The nickname had been a highlight of last week, mostly because the Firelord disliked it so, but also because it was a way for her to return his pet names.

"Must you call me that?" He asks as she sits down.

"Why not? It's the perfect pet name, it makes you seem younger." She says, and with another tone, he may have taken them as flirtatious, however, the hard, dry voice let him know exactly what she was saying.

"Safire, you are the future Firelady, I suggest you make peace with that."

"I am trying to, my lord, however" She stops, knowing her next words would change the man in front of her back into the monster that burned and banished his own son. She smiles, "Are you excited for Azula's return?"

"Extremely so" He smiles, "She has won Bi Sing Say, as well as led the Avatar to meet his end." His smile morphs into a sneer of power, "I will soon have the world under my reign".

Safire shut her eyes to block out his face. She still couldn't believe the Avatar was dead. He seemed so full of life, and now he was gone. Her rebellious spirit felt crushed every time Ozai mentioned his death. "Can we eat?" She asks, keeping her eyes closed waiting for a response.

"Of course," He replies, waving out the servants with the food. Safire opens her eyes as the food is being sat onto the table. She begins to eat, trying not to look as if she's rushing. Her goal is to finish as soon as possible. Ozai on the other hand sat and stared at her, "You're quite pretty when you're quiet." He sighs, "I enjoy quiet women." Safire stares over at him, her head spinning, unsure of how to respond to this statement.

"Then you shall not find me pretty for long, I'm rarely quiet." She smirks at him, her fire slowly returning to her.

"Then let us hope that you either learn to hold your tongue, or there's a quick mind inside your pretty little head." He smirks back at her, reminding her that he was in charge.

"You shall be the one hoping." She smiles sweetly, "After all it was you that chose to marry me shortly after meeting. It is not my fault if you do not like me."

"I do not care to like you, it would be nice to like you but for now I shall enjoy looking at you." He smirks at her, "Done already?"

"It would seem so", she waves a servant over, "I will see you later, my lord." Giving a bow, she began to walk from the room.

"Safire" He calls, "I have a couple tasks for you today."

"Yes?" She asks, hoping that he will not keep her long.

"Sit, let me finish eating first." He waves her back over to the table, "You are not running away from me so quickly" She huffs and sits down at the table again glaring over at him. He smiles over at her and slowly finishes his food. Each bite feels like a like ten years, but finally, he waves the servant over to take his plate. "I enjoy our breakfasts." He states smiling at her, while she glares back.

"What do you want?" She asks talking through her teeth, trying to keep her voice calm.

"Safire, please remember that while I do allow you to speak to me informally, I am still the Firelord." His tone has dropped its teasing, and his eyes cut into hers. "You are to have tea with Lady Ty Lee and Lady Mai. I want you to be a part of my daughter's social life."

"Is that all?" She asks icily.

"For now," He waves her away. Safire stalks away, muttering curses under her breath. She had hoped to finish breakfast and get to spend some time to herself, however instead now she had to go straight to her dress fitting.

Safire stood as still as she possibly could, hoping not to be stuck with one of the seamstress's needles. They held the dress around her body, and even Safire had to admit the dress was beautiful. The base was white and had bell sleeves that flowed down past her waist, while the skirt slightly pooled at her ankles. In fact, it was pooling quite a bit around her ankles, which was why the needles were being poked into her.

"Lady Safire, is this length good for you?" One of the seamstresses ask.

Safire lifts the dress and takes a few steps, "This feels good, though if it could possibly be slightly shorter in the front so I can walk a little easier."

"We can do that." She says as she begins to mark off the dress again with needles. "Now, take this off, and put this part on." She hands Safire a short sleeveless burgundy dress. Safire slips it on and the pinning process continues until the dress fits almost perfectly.

"Is that all you need from me?" Safire asks after taking off the burgundy dress.

"Yes, have a good day my lady" They bow as she leaves. Safire shakes her head still not completely used to the formalities that people took around her. In the colonies, she was treated as a normal girl most of the time. Her life was not the charmed life of the palace and she knew the palace life was not for her. She shakes her head.

"My lady?" A voice calls from behind her.

"Yes?" She stops walking and turns to see a servant walking towards her.

"I was told to inform you that the princess and prince have returned, as well as inform you that tea will be served in the garden." The girl bows, and walks away. Safire sighs, she had hoped that she would have more time between her fitting and the tea. Walking toward the garden, she begins to wonder about the princess's two friends and what they were going to be like.


	3. Chapter 3

Mai watched as Safire sat down. Ty Lee immediately hugs her, and Safire smiles shyly unsure how to take the hug. She looks at Mai.

"Is this normal?" She asks, pulling away from Ty Lee.

"Yes" Mai answers her usual dry voice. "Tea?" She asks holding up the kettle.

"Yes, please." Safire answers with a smile. Mai pours the tea and the three girls sit in an awkward silence. "So, Mai you've father is the governor of Omashu, correct?"

"Yes." She responds dryly.

"I visited Omashu once, it was beautiful." Safire responds hoping to start something of a conversation. Mai merely shrugs in return. Ty Lee, on the other hand, did want to start a conversation.

"It is really pretty." Ty Lee offers a warm smile toward Safire. "I bet you've seen so many things because of your dad."

"I've been all over the Earth Kingdom. I love the Fire Nation, but there is so much culture and history in the Earth Kingdom. It's interesting. I love that I've been able to travel, it has made my life so much richer for it." Safire smiles, and takes a breath.

"When I was in the circus, I got to see so many cool places." Ty Lee sighs, remembering the joy of the circus.

"You were in the circus that's so cool."

"Thanks!"

"This nice and all, but I'm exhausted. I'm going to get some rest" Mai stands up and walks out of the garden.

"I hope to see you again soon" Safire calls after her, turning to Ty Lee, "I suppose you will be going as well."

"Only if you want me to." The girl smiles brightly. Safire laughs.

"No, I should be probably get ready for tonight. It was really nice to meet you." She gets up and tosses her hair behind her shoulder. Ty Lee gets up after her.

"I'll see you later."

Safire stands next to Ozai. Zuko and Azula were about to be announced. Li and Lo step out on to the platform, and begin their speech, but Safire's heart stops with the word 'the avatar fell and the earth kingdom fell'. It took everything within her not to fall to her knees. She takes many deep breathes, and stares up to see Zuko step on to the platform. He was tall and powerful, and the first thought in her head was that he looked like his father, yet his beauty was scared by the scar across his face. Ozai's clapping shook her out of her trance, she began to clap to and the roar of the crowd over took her. She felt like she could hear that roar all the way into the ball. It did not take long before Ozai pulls her onto the dancefloor.

"This dress complements you figure wonderfully."

"Thank you" She stares blankly at his chest. He lifts her head, and runs his fingers through her long black hair.

"I love your hair" He lifts it to his nose. "Wonderful." Safire pulls from his arms.

"I'm going to get some punch." She smiles at him, "I'll be back." She walks toward the punch bowl, but turns away and goes to the duck garden. She found a quiet bench and sat. "The avatar is dead." The words feel foreign in her mouth. She sighs, but a soft crunching sound interrupts her solace.

"Sorry, I didn't know anyone else was out here." Zuko says, turning away.

"No, it's fine. I'm Safire. Would you like to sit with me?" She asks, but he was already walking away. "Zuko, stop." He turns and looks at her.

"I don't want to talk to anyone."

"Neither do I, just sit with someone." She pats the bench beside her. He stares at her, and stalks away. Sighing she stands, and walks back into the ball. Ozai holds out a punch glass.

"Do not try that again" he tells her.

"I needed some air." She huffs and takes the punch. "I'm not used to big parties."

"Get used to them" He walks over to their table and sits, she follows him. "Next time, tell me."

"Would you let me leave?" She asks in a low accusing voice. He opens his mouth to respond, but instead stares at her.

"Father" a female voice calls, and Safire takes a look at the Fire Princess. "Who is this?" She asks waving a hand at Safire.

"Azula, this is Safire." He smiles at the two girls. "Sit down, tell her the story about how you took the Earth Kingdom." Azula smiles at her.

"Of course," She smiles slyly, and Safire realizes that despite her fierceness, Azula was younger than her. It brings relief to her mind, at least she will be older than one of her step-children. She listens as Azula tells of her exploits in Ba Sing Se, and before she realizes it, the night is over


	4. Chapter 4

Safire wondered through garden. She keeps away from the duck pond, it was still her favorite spot, but as she had learned in the past week it was Zuko's favorite as well. Her conversations with Zuko were short and cold. She was not even sure if he knew or cared who she was. She was angered by this at first, but it soon turned to pity as she learned more about the once-banished prince. Finding a hidden bench, she sat. Each day brought her closer to her wedding day. Ty Lee had spent most of yesterday fawning over her, it was torture.

"Miss Safire" A servant yells.

"I am here" She stands and walks toward the servant.

"The Firelord requests your presence."

"Of course, where am I to meet him?"

"Follow me" The servant walks into the palace to the Firelord's study. He opens the door and bows as Safire enters.

"You wanted to see me?" She asks.

"I didn't see you at breakfast." He says sharply.

"I ate in the garden this morning." She waves her hand at the chair in front of his desk, "May I sit." She sits without waiting for his permission.

"Safire, breakfast is our time." He stares at her, letting her know that he noticed. "You are not to skip it again."

"I make no promises."

"Safire, this is not a game."

"I never said it was." She pauses, "Your daughter has no respect for me, and I do not enjoy dinning with her."

"Azula is not your problem. Do not change the subject." He looks at her, "You have a gorgeous figure. I would like to keep it that way" His voice drops low and Safire understands the threat.

"I shall have lunch with you today in exchange for missing breakfast." She says.

"No. You are having lunch with Azula and her friends. Then you have wedding details to take care of. It's only a week away now." He smirks, "I can barely wait until our wedding night." Safire tries to suppress a shudder at his words.

"Yes, my lord." She stands, "I will go get ready for lunch" She bows.

"Come here." He stands and points to a spot on the floor in front of him. She shuffles over to the spot. He runs his fingers through her hair, with his other hand he pulls her close until her head until is under his chin, "Why are you shaking?"

"Ozai, I am not your wife." She tries to take a step back.

"Not yet" He releases her from his embrace, "Soon I'll have you." He smirks, "Despite what you may think I'm still in charge."

"I know that you're in charge." She is backed against the door, "I will see you later." She turns the knob and almost falls out the door. Gathering herself, ignoring his laughter, she walks down the hallway. She runs straight into Zuko. He grunts and pushes her away. "What is your problem?" She yells at him.

"Just go away."

"I'd love to, but that's not really an option. You go away." Zuko stares at her taken back by the power in her words.

"I don't have time for this." He turns and walks the other way and Safire sighs. She starts to wonder around the palace grounds until she stands in front of the prison. The last letter from her father had told her that the Firelord's brother could be an ally to her. Iroh was inside the prison. She waves the guards aside and walks until she finds the old man.

"Hello" She sits in front of his cell, he looks at her questioningly, "Would you like to play some phi so?" Iroh nods and she pulls out the white lotus tile. "I only have one tile."

"You're General Bujing's daughter." He looks at her sadly, "I am sorry"

"It's okay, I live with." She shrugs. "I have so many questions."

"My dear, I have no answers. Just try and survive. When are you getting married?"

"In a week."

"Can you push it back?"

"Maybe." She stairs, "but not for long."

"Befriend Azula." He smiles, "She can help you but she's" He pauses, trying to think.

"I've meet her, I can try." She smiles, "I should go I have lunch with the princess today."


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, I know it's been a while, but I have a new chapter. Actually a few new chapters. Thanks for reading. Please review and read on.

Iroh looks at her, "Be careful."

"I know" Safire nods at him, standing she turns back away from him. After a few steps, she stops and turns back to him. "I'm…" Her face becomes filled with fear, "I'm scared" She opens her mouth, but no words come, and her face is filled with terror. Iroh gives her a calming, look.

"My dear, fear will not help you. But I know you can be strong." He nods at her, and she leaves.

The lunch with Azula began. In short, it was awkward. Safire let Azula talk and that seemed to work. She could learn a lot by listening. So, she listened. Azula's speeches taught her two things about the princess: she wanted respect, and she believes fear to be the same thing. Safire knew she could use that to her advantage. By the end of the lunch, she had a plan. As she stood to leave, "Azula, I know that you are planning a trip to Ember Island. I was wondering if I could accompany you?" Azula smirked.

"Not sure, if my father will let you. You're getting married soon."

"I know, but a short trip after the wedding could do me some good and I would like to see Ember Island." Safire gave her a defusing smile. "Also, I want to hear more about your travels."

"I'll see what I can do" Azula gives her a menacing smirk, letting Safire know that this favor will not come free. Safire returns the smirk as a smile.

"Thank you so much" Her words drip sweetness, hiding the poison she wished to spit.


	6. Chapter 6

Wedding time, also this chapter has some darker stuff toward the end, just a warning.

Safire paces in her room. Fear filled her every limb, she could not believe that a week had passed so quickly. She takes a deep breath, trying to find solace in the fact that she would be gone from the palace tomorrow. Azula convinced Ozai to let her come with her to Ember Island after the wedding. A knock on her door causes her to stop and stand still as a board.

"Hello?"

"Ms. Safire are you ready?" A young servant asks.

"Yes," Safire does a final once over in the mirror. She wore a beautiful red and white dress decorated with gold. Her hair placed in a top know with a golden crown on top of her head. The servant bows to her then leads her down a hallway. The walk seems to fly by and also take forever. She yearns for her father, for someone she could trust, for a friend. The servant passes her hand to Zuko, she looks at him in surprise for a moment. Then remembers that he was stepping in for her father. He does not look at her as he leads her down the aisle. She tries not to look at Ozai as he stares at her, but her eyes are drawn to him. His eyes speak of horrors she is unprepared for. She shudders, wanting to run and hid. Instead, she walks tall, pressing forward. Safire could not tell you what the priest said to marry them, but she knew it was over when Ozai kissed her.

"Mine, now." He whispers menacingly into her ear. She shudders. He wraps her arm through his and walks her off the stage. He drags he throughout the crowds, greeting nobles all the while holding her close to him. Nobles joke and congratulation him on his new young wife. She tries to keep her mind off the jokes, some of which are quite explicit. She watches Azula. This led her to discover something, as much swagger as Azula gave off, she had no idea what to do in social situations. Safire filled this information away. Knowing it would be usefully later.

The servants helped her to take off the gown and dress her in a simple rob and nightdress. She is lead to her new chambers. They are beautiful, she has a small library, a sitting room, and a large bathroom. These rooms are connected to a small bedroom. She sits on her bed, waiting nervously. Not wanting to think about what was about to happen. One of the servants cough to get her attention.

"Yes?"

"Ma'am, the door there leads to the master bedroom. The Fire Lord will be waiting for you." The servant points to an elaborate door. Safire nods. She takes a deep breath and steels herself. For a moment she considers not walking through the door, but then thinks of Zuko's scar. A man that will burn his son, will burn his wife. She walks the door. Ozai turns, smiling at her.

"Hello" He walks up to her and pulls her close, kissing her deeply. Safire does not return the kiss, instead, she stiffens. He growls, "Kiss me" She stares at him.

Her voice is weak, "Please don't hurt me." His eyes seem to have a fire inside of them. He picks her up and throws her onto the large bed. He lays down beside her.

"I will try not to hurt you." His voice is soft and comforting. It is strange to hear. Safire stares at his face, and slowly reaches up to touch it. The fire seems to change.

"Please go slow" She whimpers, preparing herself for him. He stares down at her.

"I want you to enjoy yourself" The words are not soft, but hard and commanding. "Or at least make sure I enjoy myself." He smirks down at her, like she is a fun new pet. She shudders again, widening his smirk.

"Please" She begs, looking for mercy in his eyes but finds none.

"You leave tomorrow." He starts to untie her rob, "I want you tonight." Safire grabs his hands.

"Slow, please." She lets out a sigh, "Ozai, I do not want this. Not now." Her voice whispers, "I'm not ready

"I know." He stares at her, "But you are mine now." He slides his hands out from under hers and gently holds her hand. "Tell me what you want."

"To sleep." She breathes out the words, staring at their hands.

"After" His voice is hard. She stares at him, her brain working. His hand quickly unties her robes. Her body freezes and she pulls away from him.

"Please"

"You cannot fight me." His voice is hard and unmoving. Safire wants to run and hid, but his hands are holding her in place.

She places her hands on his chest. "After I return." He glares down at her, she kisses him. His gaze softens. "I am young, far too young for this."

"You are of age." Ozai stares at her, "You are my wife. My mistress." He pulls her close. "You're mine." He smirks, and in his arms, Safire finds restless sleep.

Safire awoke, rolling over she notices Ozai staring at her. It was strange to be in a bed with him. She voices softly, "I should go soon." She climbs out of bed.

"Have fun" He stands as well, "I will see you soon." He runs his hand down her face. His eyes claiming her body. Once in her room, she bathed and cried. Hating both him and herself, but happy that she had won a battle. This weekend would be a welcome release. The ring on her figure felt heavy.


	7. Chapter 7

Ty Lee, Mai, Azula, Zuko, and Safire stand on the ferry.

"I'm so excited for this weekend." Ty Lee smiles brightly, Safire smiles back at her.

"This going to be so much fun, it's going to be nice to get to know all of you better and get away." Ty Lee wraps her arms around her. Safire shrugs out of the hug.

"Yes, it will be."

The boat ride to Ember Island was comfortable and short. Li and Lo greet them and lead them to the house. Safire wonders around, enjoying the moment of being alone.

"We're going to the beach." Azula comes up behind her, "Are you going to join us?" Safire fiddles with the ring on her figure.

"I am." She turns, "I'll get changed." Walking away, Safire goes to her room. Mai was unpacking.

"We're sharing," Mai says in her deadpan tone. Safire nods, and she finds her bathing suit. Mai stares at her, "You're wedding was nice."

"It was." Safire does not meet her eyes, "I'm going to change." She walks into the bathroom.


	8. Chapter 8

On the beach, Safire sat, lounging on a blanket. She felt calm, feeling the breeze on her face. She loved the beach. Her father used to take her every time they visited the Fire Nation, their house was on the shore. Her eyes start to sting with the beginning of tears, but she quells them. Turning she watches Azula. She seemed to be jealous of the attention Ty Lee was getting. Safire fills that information away. Knowing that it could be important later. She closes her eyes, deciding to take a nap. She awakes to Azula leading the others in a cut throat game of volleyball. Walking over to the court, she cheers for them.

"We bested them!" Azula yells.

"Good job." Safire smiles and two boys walk up to Ty Lee. They can barely talk as they stammer to ask Ty Lee to a party.

"So, like, if you want to come" The first one says.

"You can bring your friends too" The second one says.

"Thanks" Ty Lee smiles and turns to Azula.

"We will be there." Azula's smile seems to scare the boys. Safire does not blame them. Azula's scary. The rest of the afternoon passes quickly and soon Safire is being dragged to the party.

"Do we really have to go now?" She asks as they stand outside the door. Azula merely rolls her eyes as the young man opens the door. "Why didn't we tell them who we are?"

"I want to see what it's like to be normal. See how people treat me when I'm not the princess."

"Understandable." Safire says. Azula knocks on the door.

"Um ... You're a little early. No one's here yet." Chan says, confused. Azula steps into the house.

"I heard you telling someone you'd be partying from dusk 'till dawn. It's dusk, so we're here."

"But that's just an expression." He says stunned. Safire laughs quietly. It was funny to her to think if only this boy knew who they were. He would be bowing.

"We are the perfect party guests. We arrive right on time, because we are very punctual." Azula says matter-of-factly. Chan shrugs and leads them to the party room.

"All right, listen. My dad's an admiral. He has no idea I'm having this party, so don't mess anything up." He stares at Azula as he says this. Azula smiles.

"That's a sharp outfit, Chan. Careful. You could puncture the hull of an empire-class Fire Nation battleship, leaving thousands to drown at sea." She pauses as he looks dumbfounded at her, "because it's so sharp."

"Um ... thanks." He walks away. Azula's smile changes to a look of disappointment. Safire felt sorry for her. She wonders around the room. It was really nice. Chan's father must be a good admiral to afford the riches in the room. She watches as Zuko and Mai have a tiff. She wonders why they were together. They seemed to fight so often, but then she remembered them on the beach. Many angsty people belonged together.

"Would you like a drink?" One of the guys asks her.

"Sure" She smiles, and follows him to get punch.

"So, I haven't seen you here before" He leans forward towards her.

"I'm just visiting." She smiles and nervously twists her ring. Suddenly she notices a commotion. Looking toward she sees Ty Lee cartwheeling over a group of teens.

"Oh, I'm glad you're here. Those boys won't leave me alone. I guess they all just like me too much." Ty lee giggles.

"I could see that." Safire smiles. Azula rolls her eyes.

"Come on, Ty Lee. You can't be this ignorant."

"What are you talking about?"

"Those boys only like you because you make it so easy for them. You're not a challenge. You're a tease. It's not like they actually care who you are."

Ty Lee starts to cry and Safire wraps her arms around the girl. "Really." She stares towards Azula. "She's your friend. Azula changes to a softer and gentler tone.

"Okay, okay, calm down. I didn't mean what I said. Look, maybe I just said it because I was a little …" She lows her voice to a whisper, "jealous."

"What? You're jealous of me? But you're the most beautiful, smartest, perfect girl in the world." Ty Lee reaches out to her friend. Azula turns and looks around the room.

"Well, you're right about all those things. But, for some reason, when I meet boys, they act as if I'm going to do something horrible to them." Ty Lee and Safire laugh.

"But you probably would do something horrible to them. I'm sure they're just intimidated by you. Okay, look, if you want a boy to like you, just look at him and smile a lot and laugh at everything he says even if it's not funny."

"Well, that sounds really shallow and stupid …" She turns back to the girls, "Let's try it."

"Okay." Ty lee pauses, then she begins imitating a boy, "Hey there, sweet sugar cakes. How you liking this party?" Azula laughs loudly and the party stops to stare at her. Azula blushes.

"Well, you have the laugh down." Safire jokes, then she points to Chan. "Just be confidant, walk up to him and ask for a tour." Azula looks unsure. "Just try it. And try not to look like you are going to kill him." Azula walks over. Within a few words, Chan is leading her out of the party. Safire turns toward Ty Lee. "How are you enjoying yourself?"

"Okay" She smiles, "I hope Azula's having fun."

"I do to." Safire says honestly. She wanted Azula to enjoy herself, but she was still remembering how inept she was in social situations. "Do you think Azula would agree to have meeting with me to get better at being diplomatic?"

Ty Lee laughs, then stops at seeing Safire's face, "No" she shrugs, "Well maybe."

"That's helpful." Safire turns as she she's Chan come back into the party. Azula is not with him.


	9. Chapter 9

Zuko sits in front of a campfire. He throws the portrait of the Royal Family into the fire. Safire walks up to him.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"But, it's a painting of your family."

"You think I care?" He turns away from her.

"I think you do." She says softly and sits beside him.

"You don't know me, so why don't you just mind your own business?" He walks away from her.

"I don't know you, but I would like to. And I'm not going anywhere, I'm a part of your life now."

"Just go away." He turns back, "I don't want to know you."

Ty Lee walks up to them, "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Go away Ty Lee." Zuko yells, his emotions getting the best of him, "I don't want to be dragged into your little "Ty Lee world" where everything's great all the time."

"Zuko, leave her alone," Safire yells as Mai and Azula walks up.

"I'm so pretty. Look at me. I can walk on my hands. Whoo!" Zuko does a handstand then falls to the ground, "Circus freak."

"Yes, I'm a circus freak. Go ahead and laugh all you want. You want to know why I joined the circus?" Angry tears fill her eyes.

"Here we go," Azula says.

"Do you have any idea what my home life was like? Growing up with six sisters who look exactly like me? It was like I didn't even have my own name. I joined the circus because I was scared of spending the rest of my life as part of a matched set. At least I'm different now." She glares at the sky, "Circus freak is a compliment."

"Guess that explains why you need ten boyfriends, too," Mai says dryly.

"I'm sorry, what? Mai, attention issues? You couldn't get enough attention when you were a kid, so you're trying to make up for it now. Well, what's your excuse, Mai? You were an only child for fifteen years, but even with all that attention, your aura is this dingy, pasty, gray …"

"I don't believe in auras."

"Yeah, you do not believe in anything," Zuko replies.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry I can't be as high-strung and crazy as the rest of you."

"I'm sorry, too. I wish you would be high-strung and crazy for once instead of keeping all your feeling bottled up inside. She just called your aura dingy. Are you gonna take that?"

"What do you want from me? Do you want a teary confession about how hard my childhood was? Well, it wasn't. I was a rich only child who got anything I wanted ... as long as I behaved and sat still, and didn't speak unless spoken to. My mother said I had to keep out of trouble. We had my dad's political career to think about." She seems deflated and sinks back into her shell.

"Well, that's it, then. You have a controlling mother who had certain expectations, and if you strayed from them, you were shut down. That's why you're afraid to care about anything, and why you can't express yourself." Azula says matter of factly.

"You want me to express myself?" She stands up, "Leave me alone! Zuko"

"I like it when you express yourself." He approaches her, attempting to put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me! I'm still mad at you." She sits back down. Zuko looks at her and sighs.

"My life hasn't been that easy either, Mai."

She turns away from him and huffs. Ty Lee tries to calm the situation.

"Calm down, you guys. This much negative energy is bad for your skin. You'll totally break out." Her words, however, have the opposite effect.

"Bad skin? Normal teenagers worry about bad skin. I don't have that luxury. My father decided to teach me a permanent lesson on my face!" He points to the scar on his face. Safire shudders, fearing a similar fate for herself.

"Sorry, Zuko, I ... Zuko" Ty Lee stammers.

"For so long I thought that if my dad accepted me, I'd be happy. I'm back home now, my dad talks to me. Ha! He even thinks I'm a hero. Everything should be perfect, right? I should be happy now, but I'm not. I'm angrier than ever and I don't know why!"

"There's a simple question you need to answer, then. Who are you angry at?" Azula asks calmly. He huffs, trying to process his feeling.

"Yeah, who are you angry at, Zuko?" Mai looks accusatory at him.

"Everyone. I don't know." He is becoming frustrated.

"Is it your father?" Safire asks quietly. He shakes his head, trying to process as they all give out people that he could be angry at. As the barge continues on, he just becomes furiously until he losses it.

"I'm angry at myself!" He slams down with his clenched fists causing the campfire to turn into a pillar of fire, the girls recoil from the flames. Zuko turns away as the flames die.

"Why?" Safire asks.

"Because I'm confused. Because I'm not sure I know the difference between right and wrong anymore." Zuko sighs, feeling defeated.

"You're pathetic," Azula says.

"I know one thing I care about." Mai sits beside Zuko. "I care about you." They kiss.

"Well, those were wonderful performances, everyone," Azula says, clapping.

"I guess you wouldn't understand, would you, Azula?" He puts an arm around Mai. "Because you're just so perfect."

"Well, yes, I guess you're right. I don't have sob stories like all of you. I could sit here and complain about how our mom liked Zuko more than me, but I don't really care." She stares into the fire. "My own mother thought I was a monster." Everyone pauses, waiting for Azula to speak again, "She was right, of course, but it still hurt." Azula looks to Safire. "You've been rather quiet, I almost forgot you were here."

"I am here."

"Tell us, what's wrong with you," Azula says and the other's look at her.

"I'm married to a man as old as my father." She pauses, "It's terrifying. My whole life it has only been me and my dad. Now…" She looks at Zuko and Azula, "I have step-children that are only a few years younger than me. I didn't grow in the capital, I grow up in colonies."

"The colonies aren't that bad." Mai says dryly, "I've lived in them."

"True, but you also grow up in the capital. You have old friends. I have none. I will never even have the opportunity to fall in love. To feel heartbreak. To live freely."

"You are the wife of the Fire Lord; every freedom will be given to you." Azula says hotly, "What else could you want?"

"Every freedom, no." She laughs harshly, "You are given every freedom, but even you know that one step out of place and it's gone. I am a bird with clipped wing, I am just a pretty thing in a room." She lays out on the beach, "It has been nice though. Getting to know all of you. It will make my home less lonely."

"What Lo and Li said came true. The beach did help us learn about ourselves and each other." She picks up a rock and rubs it, smiling. "I feel all smoothed. I'll always remember this."

"You know what would make this trip really memorable?" Azula smirks.

The group walks up to Chan's house. Safire almost felt sorry for him, but trashing his house was fun. It was nice to be a member of a group.

This is the last chapter for a bit, maybe. I hope that I will write more soon, but I make no promises. I hope you enjoy this. I do have more planned out and kinda written, just not ready yet. Please review! It helps me know what I need to work harder on. See y'all soon!


End file.
